Just Pals
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Patricia and Eddie used to be friends, but, sadly, before anything more could happen, Eddie had to go back to America when he was 13. Now, they're 17, and Eddie's returned, only to find that Patricia now has a boyfriend named Nate. Will Eddie be able to win her back? A new co-write with Drmiracle!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is Drmiracle and my new co-write! I'm EXTREMELY excited for this, as is Drmiracle. She wrote this chapter, as a matter of fact! So read on and tell us what you think! (:**

Patricia POV

I sat in a diner, waiting for my boyfriend. I had a lot on my mind. There was so much crap in my life that went to my head, leaving me to think about it later on. How was I, Patricia Williamson, supposed to cope with this? Rebel as I am, this was scaring me. I was only 17, my birthday months away, and my parents wanted me to, and I quote, deal with it. How was I gonna deal with their divorce? This was their job. I, nor my sister, was not to deal with this.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a sneak attack hug.  
"You called?" It was a male voice. One I recognized.  
"I need you," I sighed, hugging him tight.  
"What happened?" He was confused.  
"Nate," I said, gaining sanity. "Please, just hold me."  
He followed my orders willingly. He wrapped his warm arms around me. His warm breathe was blowing on my neck. He was stroking my dark red hair with a free finger, and—don't mock me—I had never felt more safe or happy in that whole week.  
I heard rain pounding on the pavement outside. People were squirming to get to shelter, their footsteps sounding on the wet floor.  
It was quiet, and it wasn't until we sat that I noticed everyone had left. All but one girl. She sat, playing with her straw. I figured some crazy thing at home had happened and she didn't wanna go home; just like me.  
"Two hot chocolates," Nate told the woman at the counter. "One with cinnamon and, whip cream and the other with nutmeg and sugar."  
He knew me so well. Better than I did at times.  
"And a shot," I said. "I've had a bad day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie POV**

"Yes, Mom. My flight was fine." I rolled my eyes at my mom's worrying.

"Oh, good. I'm glad." My mom responded, her voice fuzzy through the phone. "Say hi to your dad for me, will you?"

"Okay, Mom." I sighed. I continued scanning the road ahead for signs of anyone that I knew. Especially Patricia. I hadn't talked to her in a couple years, due to schedule conflicts and the whole time zone thing. But we were best friends. We could surely catch up… right?

"I hope he's okay." Mom continued.

"Me too, Mom." I spotted a familiar redhead coming out of a diner. "Gotta go! Love you, mom!"

I hung up the phone quickly, in hopes of catching Patricia. "Patricia!" I called out.

She looked up from her phone. Patricia's eyebrows rose a bit at the sight of me. This was pretty expected, I guess. I _had_ been gone for over four years.

"_Eddie_?" She asked as I neared her. "Is that you?"

I hugged her. "Yes! Missed me, didn't you?"

She didn't quite hug back in the way I had thought she would. "I did, but—"

"But what Patricia?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "Eddie—"

"Trix, I just paid for our drinks." A guy I have _never_ seen before came up behind Patricia and put a tight arm around her.

"W—Who's that?" I questioned.

She sighed again. "Eddie, this is my _boyfriend_ Nate. Nate, this is my childhood _friend_ Eddie."

"Nice to meet you mate." Nate politely acknowledged me.

"_Boyfriend_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You ready to go, babe?" Nate ignored my question.

Patricia nodded. She began walking, and then called over her shoulder, "See you around, Eddie."

I could _not_ believe this. _Nate_? How the heck did Patricia end up with a guy like _him_? "_Babe_"? No _way_ was this the Patricia that used to be my best friend!


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia POV

Okay. I had walked out the coffee shop with Nate, and there was Eddie! As in Miller! I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the Eddie I had known for TEN YEARS before he moved away. This was the Eddie I had never forgotten...  
"Eddie!" Jamie, my best friend, exclaimed when I told her I saw him.  
"So I'm the only one who doesn't know him," Nate said.  
"Pretty much," I joked.  
We were in my room. My parents were out at dinner and Piper was in her room.  
"I missed Eddie," Jamie admitted.  
"Really," I said slyly. "I forgot his last name."  
Jamie laughed, seeing right through my lie.  
"You loved Eddie!" She shouted. I blushed a bit. "Remember the water park," she laughed. I did, too.  
"You got drenched in water on the rollercoaster and then blamed Eddie for it-"  
"And then I poured ranch dressing on him," I finished.  
"Oh yeah," Nate said. "It erupted into a food fight!" He started laughing.  
"And that's how we met you." I said. It was a trip down memory lane.  
"PATRICIA!" Piper yelled.  
"What?" I yelled back.  
"There's someone here to see you!"  
"Be right back," I said, walking downstairs. I couldn't believe it!  
"Hey Yacker," Eddie said.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Piper said, exiting the room.  
"What do you want?" I said hastily.  
"Who's that Nate guy," Eddie whisper yelled.  
"My boyfriend," I whispered back.  
"I don't like him!"  
I stared at him and we stood there awkwardly.  
"I like him," I muttered.  
"Do you really?"  
"I think it's time for you to go."  
"With pleasure!"  
And with that, Eddie left, slamming the door angrily behind him. Patricia sighed. What else did Eddie have in store for me?


	4. Chapter 4

Nate POV  
I was walking out of the coffee shop with Trix and my coffee and I see Serge, my best mate, talking to some girl. No. Not talking. Praising! Like she was the Queen or something. Wasn't he dating Piper? I was curious, so I walked up a couple of steps just so I could hear them. He was on his knees by then.  
"It's so great to meet you, Nelia," he said, smiling a priceless smile.  
Nelia? That sounded familiar...  
I studied her face. She wore red lipstick and pink blush. She had dark hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were a charming grey and she had unusually tan skin, considering we lived in England. Where had I seen her before?  
"Thanks," the girl said, looking over her shoulder. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying.  
"Is something worrying you?"  
I rolled my eyes at his out-of-the-blue proper language.  
"Yes!" She yelled. "I'm not supposed to be out of palace walls! Now get off, your knees and put yourself together!"  
I laughed.  
"Okay," Serge said, getting of his knees. "I'm a stranger, you're a normal girl." He was talking normal. The girl smiled.  
"I'm Nelia Archibald," Nelia held out her hand.  
"Serge Dohanson," he said, kissing her hand. I held back my puke. "What'd you say if I asked you to lunch?"  
"I'd say let's eat," She said, blushing and smiling.  
"Let's go."  
They joined hands and Nelia flipped her hair. Her eyes changed from grey to blue-ish green. Glatsz eyes.  
I didn't know what to think! Should I tell Piper? Would she listen? My thoughts were interrupted by a text from an unknown number.  
Meet me at the beach  
-Eddie


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie POV

I was wandering helplessly around the wet, sandy space. I was starting to regret ever sending that text to Nate. But we _had_ to talk. We had to talk about Patricia.  
I was about to give up and walk away when I saw Nate running towards me.  
"What?" he said, slightly agitated.  
"What does she mean to you?" I blurted out.  
"What does who mean to me?"  
"Patricia!" I yelled impatiently.  
"Dude, she's my girlfriend! I love her."  
"Good." I walked up to him. "Because if you hurt her, I. Will. Crush. You."  
"Who are you to tell me this? What'd you know about what she needs?"  
"I know everything about Patricia," I said, sure of myself.  
"Oh really?" Nate said. "Did you know her parents are going through a divorce? That Piper tried to run away with Serge? That her dad wants to take the house, her, her sister and everything else? That every day when she wakes up, it's _me_ whose there for her?"  
I froze in awe. But he still continued.  
"Did you know that her grandfather died last summer? "Did you know that she has been in pain for years," Nate said. "And I have been there for her? That Serge is cheating on Piper and-"  
"What?!" I yelled.  
"Oops."  
"Serge is cheating on Piper? With who?"  
"Some Nelia Archibald." He answered.  
"Dude," I said. "That's the Queen's grandaughter."

**Drmiracle has been awesome to work with this far! Especially since she's been writing the past few chapters… I've been busy. But with her ideas, this is going to be an AMAZEBALLS story, trust me! Wait till you see what else we have planned! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper POV  
I was standing in the student common room, with Trixie next to me, kissing Nate passionately. I coughed uncomfortably.  
"Oh please," Patricia said. "Like you and Serge don't kiss for hours."  
I blushed, but then I wondered. Where was Serge?  
Mr. Sweet, our headmaster, had called an upper grade student council meeting.  
I was senior class president, Serge was senior Vice President Patricia was head of the student activity council, and Eddie had reclaimed his place as head of the welcoming committee. And up until now, none of us had missed a single meeting. This was unlike Serge.  
I shook off my thoughts when Mr. Sweet began to speak.  
"Welcome students," he said. "You may be wondering why I called you here today. Mr. Tettis will tell you why."  
A darker skinned man stepped in front of Mr. Sweet and to admit it, he was pretty good looking.  
"Emerald Academy," Mr. Tettis began. "Is a very lucky school. And because of that luck and amazing GPA, you have been selected to hold the very first Recommendation Masquerade Ball."  
We all got excited but stayed silent. This guy could be a college headmaster.  
"This ball is to get your college lives started," he continued. "College professors, headmasters, and people writing recommendation letters will be there. And how you present yourself is your choice. But know that this is your future on the line." He gave us all stern looks. "The rest of the seniors will be informed, but the ball is tonight. So be ready."  
This time the room erupted into echoes and chaos. People were yelling at how unfair it was that we had to plan this in such short notice, but Trix and I were literally jumping up and down in excitement.  
This would be amazing.

I was in my room, looking studying myself in the mirror. I held a dark purple ball gown with a big poufy skirt. My mask was tied carefully around my head.  
I sighed, and that moment, Eddie burst into the room.  
"Which twin are you?" He asked, sweat dripping down his face.  
"EDDIE!" I yelled, throwing the dress on the bed and scrambling for my robe.  
I was in nothing but my pink undergarments.  
"Oh God," Eddie said, covering his eyes and turning away. "Piper!"  
"I have my robe on now," I assured him.  
He turned around and I greeted him by throwing a pillow at his face.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I shouted, throwing another pillow.  
"Look," Eddie said, holding his phone up to my face. There was a photo of Serge and... THE QUEEN'S GRANDAUGHTER! KISSING!  
"Omigod!" I said. "Serge-"  
"Is cheating on you," he finished.  
"What am I gonna do?" I asked as I felt a hot tear run down my face.  
"We're gonna get him back." Eddie said simply.  
"How?"

A mischievous grin split his face. "One word." He said. "Revenge."

**Drmiracle wrote this one, too! The school's name is Emerald school, if that confuses you. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Serge POV

I stared outside the window, my head nowhere particular. I watched the rain pour and pound onto the ground. The clouds had rolled in hours ago, over towering the sun, and ruining Nelia and I's beach date. But, she didn't complain that I brought her to Elle's Coffee to make up for it.  
"Hey," a voice said.  
I turned around to find Nelia, holding two coffees in her hands. It seemed like her beauty got stronger by the minute.  
Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and her cheeks were pale but still managed to be slightly rose red. Her tan had faded, but nevertheless, she looked more beautiful without it. Her lips were stained a pale pink and her glasz eyes had turned from a hazel color, to a light blue.  
Probably because the sun is gone, I thought.  
But trying to hide the fact that I was "obsessing" over her beauty, I smiled and thanked her warmly, taking the coffee.  
"So..." She said. "When are you gonna stop puttin' it off?" She asked, sitting down  
"Hmmm?" I voiced, drinking my coffee.  
"I mean," She started. "When are you gonna meet my grandmother?"  
I practically choked on and spit out my coffee. Was she really asking me to meet the Queen?  
"She doesn't bite!" She assured, slightly offended.  
"Oh of course not!" I said sarcastically. "The richest woman in the country won't judge me, the poor guy her granddaughter settled for!"  
Her face turned red, and I realized what I had just said.  
"Nelia I-" I said.  
"Just shut up!" She said, snatching up her bag and stomping to the door. "Oh and if it matters," she added, "I thought you were more than the poor guy I settled for." And with that, she left, leaving me alone to think about what just happened. Had I just been dumped?  
An hour after the mishappening at the coffee shop, I walked over to the twins' place.  
"It's opened!" Someone shouted when I knocked on the door.  
I entered to find Piper sitting a little too close to Eddie, whisper yelling about something that involved revenge and the ball. What revenge? What ball?  
"Hey Serge." Piper said, barely looking up.  
"SERGE!" The two shouted together.  
"Hey guys." I said suspiciously. "What's going on?" I eyed Piper and her big poufy dress and mask. _What was going on?_

**Drmiracle wrote this one two! She has some more REALLY great ideas coming your way, so stay tuned! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Piper's POV

"Not much." Eddie coolly responded. "Just talking about Piper's big speech tonight and how she could improve it. Like, giving me a shout out, for instance."

"Oh." Serge looked at his girlfriend. "Piper? What's wrong?"

Piper realized that she had been shooting daggers at Serge with her eyes. She smiled charmingly and pretended to shake it off. "Nothing."

"Well, I'm excited to see you tonight. You look gorgeous."

"I'm not even dressed." Piper retorted.

"But you still pull it off. I'll see you guys tonight!" Serge waved and left.

"Oh, it's gonna be a big, _big_ night." Piper said, her eye narrowing at Serge's back.

"Don't worry. Revenge is my middle name." Eddie smirked.

No One's POV

The music blared loudly over the noisy speakers. Piper stood on the stage, ready to put her and Eddie's revenge plan into action.

She cleared her throat. "Can I have your attention please?"

She watched as all heads turned toward her. The large room was filled with fancy dresses, handsome tuxedos, and masks. It was joyful to see this many people wanting to participate in the ball.

"Will, first of all, welcome to the Emerald Academy ball!" She waited patiently for the applause to settle down. "As you know, only the top five from each grade are chosen for this event, so I'm sure you're all honored to be here." She paused for more applause. "Just a couple more announcements: For one, let's welcome Eddie back!"

Applause erupted as Eddie took a bow from where he was standing near the front of the crowd.

"Also," Piper continued. "If you're interested in the raffle we have going on for our Arts Booster Club, the tickets are available for purchase by the punch table. The drawing will be at nine."

Piper looked at Eddie—who was at the control panel for the screen-, trying to see if telepathy really worked. He nodded, signaling that Serge was in the room so that she could continue forward with her revenge plot.

"One more quick announcement." Piper said, grasping everyone's attention in the room again. "Serge, my loving boyfriend," she smiled sweetly at him. "Is a big, fat, lying _cheater_ and doesn't deserve either me _or_ Nelia." Piper signaled Eddie to press the button. A blown up picture of Serge and Nelia appeared. " Thank you." Piper waved and stepped off the stage.

"Piper—" Serge reached for her arm as she hopped off the last step. She yanked it away. "Piper, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Then why did it? Hm?" She shook her head and stormed off, running into the bathroom. Tears swept over her. She had been cheated on, but didn't understand why. _Am I not good enough?_ She wondered.

Serge sighed with frustration. _Just great._ He thought.

Meanwhile, Eddie cautiously approached Patricia.

"Leave me alone, Eddie." She shook her head.

"Patricia, we were _best friends_." Eddie sighed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Patricia interrupted him before he could do so.

"I know, believe me. And then you left, Eddie. You can't _seriously_ expect us to pick up right from we left off." Patricia said, rolling her eyes.

"How can we grow so close, but so far apart in just a couple years?" Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

"You _left_, Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed, slamming her drink down on the table. "That's how! I thought you would've stayed! Or _at least_ kept in contact! But, no. You completely forgot about me!"

"I would _never_ forget about you, Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed. "I liked you as more than just a friend!"

Patricia was quiet for a moment, and then said, "What?"

Eddie sighed. He didn't mean to admit _that_. But now, he had to continue. He let the words fall out of his mouth. "I _really_ liked you, Patricia. And we've known each other for a long time. I—I think I'm in love with you. No, I _know_ I am. I always have been. But I left before I could admit it to you."

Patricia sighed deeply. "And now you're back…"

"Yes! I am." Eddie felt like he was going somewhere with this. "And I want to try a relationship. With you."

Before either of them realized what was going on, their lips were together. Both kissing back.

Eddie pulled away from the kiss and looked at Patricia.  
"Tell me," he said. "That you didn't feel anything. Tell me we're still 'just friends'."  
Patricia searched Eddie's face for any signs that he was only doing this to make a joke.  
There was none.

His expression was completely serious.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment Eddie's phone rang.  
He tried to press the ignore button but Patricia snatched it so fast he only saw a blurry glimpse of it.  
'JAMIE CALLING' it read.  
"We're just pals, Eddie," Patricia said, thrusting his phone back at him.  
And with that, she left, leaving Eddie staring after her, completely dumbstruck.

While Eddie and Patricia tried to sort out their feelings, Nate was searching for his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her all night, and was actually rather worried regarding her whereabouts. He finally spotted a familiar redhead at the punch table.

"Oh, good, Trixie!" He said grabbing the masked girl's shoulder and turning her around.

"Oh, I'm not—" Piper tried to explain that she wasn't Trixie, but Nate interrupted her.

"I've been looking for you!" Nate said.

"I think you—" Piper began again.

"You look gorgeous." Nate said, brushing back the girl's hair. He then leaned in and kissed her.

Piper began to back away, but something just felt… right.

Nate was the first to back away. He noticed the redhead's shocked expression and scanned her face. "You're not…"

Piper removed her mask. "Nate, I'm Piper. I have _no_ idea where Patricia is."

"S—sorry." Nate stammered.

The scary part was that neither of them regretted the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV

Patricia walked into the coffee shop Sunday morning. It had been more than a week since the Recommendation Ball and a week since the truth came out.  
Patricia had moved out of her parents' house to get away from Piper. She had told Patricia that she had kissed Nate, and Patricia still hadn't forgave her. And to make things worse, Piper's best friend Kimma turned on her after her performance at the ball. So, since she had no other offers, she took Kimma's offer to stay with her in her apartment.  
She also decided to avoid Jamie. Though she wouldn't let herself admit it, Patricia still had a few stray feelings for Eddie from when they were 13. Keyword: _few_.  
Patricia walked up to the front desk where Alfie Lewis, a server and Patricia's kinda-sorta friend, greeted her with some words.  
"Sorry about what happened at the ball," he said.  
"So you heard." Patricia said, embarrassed.  
"Yeah," Alfie said. "Having a twin must be a pain in the ass."  
Patricia nodded.  
"But something tells me that's not what's bothering you." Alfie leaned on the table while Patricia's cheeks turned red.  
"Why don't you just tell Eddie how you feel?" Alfie sat her coffee on the counter. The usual.  
"Because we're just pals," she said quickly. "And he knows that."  
She grabbed her coffee and left, leaving a pool of lies told.

Later that day, Patricia entered Kimma's apartment, where someone was waiting for her.  
"What is he doing here?" She asked hastily.  
Eddie was sitting coolly with what looked like a glass of wine in his hand.  
"Um," Kimma said. "I'll leave you two to talk." She got up to leave.  
"KIMMA!" Patricia yelled, but it was too late. She disappeared into her room, her orangey brown hair flowing after her.  
"Ugh," She grunted.  
"Patricia-" Eddie started.  
"Get out!" She instantly shouted. She didn't really want Eddie to leave. But something about him sent chills up her spine. Chills that she tried to ignore, but couldn't. So avoiding him was the only way to ignore those chills.  
"Patricia, please," Eddie begged. "I really wanna talk about the ball."  
The memory of the kiss was amazing. His warm lips on hers. The sweet scent of his cologne. It was all an amazing memory. But of course she'd never admit that.  
"I don't want to," She lied.  
"Patricia," Eddie cooed, taking her hands in his. "Please, just let me tell you how I feel."  
Patricia sighed, "No, Edie. I'm going through a rough time, and I don't have time for boys."  
She secretly kicked herself for saying that.  
"Here." He gently set a letter into her hands. "Read it."  
Patricia stared at the purple envelope in her hands and sighed again.  
"Please," He said, giving her one last glance, and leaving.  
Patricia looked at the envelope in her hands, and opened it.

Dear Patricia,...


	10. Chapter 10

**Patricia's POV**

_December 3, 2009__  
__Dear Patricia,  
It's Eddie here, again. I've been writing lots of letters to you, but I haven't had the nerve to send them. But I'm sending this one. I'm positive.  
I've been thinking about you. Every single minute of every day. I can't even talk straight anymore. All that's on my mind is your auburn hair and your cute little Yacky yackiness. I came up with a nickname for you. Yacker. And I think I'm doing all of these things because I'm dangerously close to falling head-over-heels in love with you. _

_No. I am head-over-heels in love with you. Ever since that day when we were 10 at the water park, when you poured ranch dressing on my head for the first time. When you got so scared and cold on the rollercoaster and I had to hold you close for warmth. When I looked into your eyes, I decided that you were the girl for me. And now we're 14, and I've been in love with you for 4 years now. _

_And don't mock me, but I wanna be with you. And I know I'm not there right now, but I'll be back soon. And I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I know. Cheesy, right? I know you're laughing your eyes out, but consider it. Consider us, and write me back.  
XOXO  
-Eddie_

It took me a moment to realize that he had given me a letter he had never sent. Which means… he's still in love with me.

I guess I always kind of had that feeling that he liked me as more than just a friend in the back of my mind, but now… We're older and "love" means more than when we were 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 years old. It meant that someone wanted to spend the rest of their lives with you. To form a family and live together, forever with you.

"How'd it go?" Kimma walked back in the room, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I held up the letter for her to see. She took it from me and quickly read it.

"Trix?" She said.

"He never sent it." I said softly. "And he's still in love with me… And I think I might still have feelings for him, but…"

"But?" Kimma urged me to go forward.

"I thought I was in love with Nate." I sat down carefully on the couch and Kimma took a seat next to me.

"Do you want my opinion?" Kimma tenderly asked. "I think you loved Nate, yes. But I think you forced yourself to. Remember when Eddie left? I know Jamie and I both do."

"I was a mess for days." Patricia laughed softly at the memory. "I really thought that we would be together forever. That's why I was so upset."

"And that's around the time you started dating Nate." Kimma said, barely above a whisper.

"Are you saying…" Patricia trailed off.

"I'm saying that you never got over Eddie." Kimma stated.

"But I loved him when we were 13. Love is _totally_ different when you're 13." Patricia pointed out.

"And you still love him now. Admit it, Trixie!" Kimma insisted. "Neither of your feelings ever went away!"

"But—" Patricia began to protest.

"But what?" Kimma raised an eyebrow at her.

Patricia sighed, giving in. "I—it—something doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

Patricia just shook her head. "I know what I have to do."

And with that, she opened the apartment door and walked out.

**Piper's POV**

I'm getting ready to meet up with Nelia. It's time to get full revenge on Serge. He needs a bit more of a reality check, I think.

To be honest, I'm kind of nervous meeting up with Nelia. She _is _ the girl my boyfriend cheated in me with, not to mention the queen's granddaughter.

I walked through the coffee shop and instantly spotted her…

**Patricia's POV **

I knocked on Eddie's door.

"Coming!" I head a familiar voice call. The door opened, and Eddie face rose a bit at the sight of me in his doorway. "Patricia?"

"I read the letter…"

**I wrote the chapter and Drmiracle wrote the letter. Not one, but 2 cliffhangers! Woo! Haha I like torture! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Piper POV**

I entered the coffee shop, and instantly spotted Nelia. Though I'd never admit it, she was beautiful, and stood out in any crowd. No wonder Serge cheated on me.  
Ugh, Serge. That ugly, manipulative, son of a—  
"Piper!" Nelia shouted, seeing me. I was snapped out of my thoughts of lying, cheating Serge, and looked at her perfectly innocent face. She didn't know about Serge, and that would make my plan even better.  
I planned to...what was the word for it? Use? No. That sounded too bad. Play, with Nelia. I could use her, to get to Serge. I'd pretend to be her friend, and then have Serge suffer through our double dates and Girls' Night Out's. Oh, revenge is sweet—thank Eddie for showing me that!  
"Neliana," I said. Despite what Patricia said, I did know high class people from Music School. I missed that place. But I had done four years there and had to leave when I was 15. That's how I ended up at Emerald. "Where have you been hiding out all these years?" I sat down across from her.  
"This year," she started. "Hawaii. Last year it was Spain and the year before that it was Paris."  
"Serge grew up in Paris." I muttered.  
"Serge?" Nelia said. "As in Dohanson?"  
"Yeah," I said. "He's my...classmate."  
"Oh really? He's my boyfriend!"  
"Oh, I'd _love_ to meet him" I said, pretending to be excited.  
"Well you're in luck." She said. "My grandmother's holding this really exclusive ball tonight. I bet I can get you on the list."  
I smiled. "Can bring friends?"

**Eddie POV **

I had heard some knocking from my front door. My dad wasn't home and I groaned at the thought that I would have to get it. I placed my laptop on the couch in my room and ran downstairs. I was surprised to find it was Patricia waiting outside my door.  
"Patricia?" I asked.  
"I read it," She said softly, swinging the purple envelope in my face. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," I answered, still partly shocked.  
She entered my house, and sat down. Her long auburn red hair was swung over her shoulders. She looked highly stressed but still managed to be breathing normally and looking beautiful.  
"I wanna talk," she said at the same time I said, "Do you wanna talk?"  
She giggled slightly, but it looked like it hurt her. She looked like my mom when my dad left. Tired, stressed, and a little bit of a mess. She looked like she was in pain, and I knew good news wasn't coming my way.  
"I love you," she said suddenly. "I really do."  
My face lit up, but I looked at her, and she still looked a mess.  
"But..." She trailed off.  
"But?" I urged her to continue.  
"I'm scared," she breathed deeply. "That we won't make it. That one day you'll realize that I wasn't worth it, and leave me. That we'll end up like my parents. We'll have kids and then get divorced and fight over them." A tear slid down her cheek. "And that's why I can't be with you."  
I took a step toward her, but she stopped me.  
"Eddie, no," she said, standing up.  
"I won't give up," I found myself saying. "I won't give up on you."  
She sighed and looked at me, a shock of pain in her eyes. She really did love me, and this was hurting her badly.  
"Yacker," I said. "Whatever's going on with your parents, that doesn't have to happen with us! We can be together. We can make this work."  
"What if you go back to America?" Patricia asked. "What am I supposed to do then? Will I have to be a total train wreck again? Cry for you every night, _again_? Wonder why you left without saying goodbye, _again_?" She was beginning to sound angry now.  
"I thought that was in the past!" I yelled.  
"Well it isn't," she said. "But we are."  
We stood there in silence for a moment. Before I knew what I was doing I said, "We were _never_ in the present."  
A look of total pain and rejection came over her, and she stormed out of the house. What had I just said?

**Drmiracle wrote this one and I wrote the last one! I kind of have been forgetting to say that lately… **

**And I have an apology to make. I have done this twice and it is getting quite embarrassing. In the last chapter, it was supposed to be Patricia's POV, and I kept saying "Patricia" instead of "I". I'm obviously not used to writing in the third person and I am SOOOOO sorry that I screwed that up!**

**And I have a request for you guys: Do you think we can reach a hundred reviews by the time this story is over? PLEASE?! It's a goal for both Drmiracle and I and it would be highly appreciated! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

No One's POV

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Eddie had been texting and calling Patricia for two hours now. She wouldn't answer any of his calls or text—which was sort of expected— and Eddie was getting worried. _Where had she gone?_ She couldn't have gone home because she was avoiding Piper. And she couldn't be at Kimma's because she'd tell her to go talk to him. So where was she?  
"Hey Patricia," Eddie said into the phone. Yet again, he was leaving a voicemail. "It's me again. I know you don't wanna talk to me, but—" Eddie was cut off by a loud beep. He sighed. Would Patricia ever talk to him?

Surprisingly, Patricia was with the person she swore she'd hate for the rest if her life. Jamie.  
"I was just calling to make sure he was okay," Jamie explained. She and Patricia were sitting cozily on the couch, a blanket covering their legs. "He kept on calling me saying he really wanted to talk to you so I called to make sure his plans were going right."  
"Talk about bad timing," Patricia muttered.  
Jamie laughed. "I know, and I will make it up to you. I'm just glad we're friends again."  
"Speaking of friends," Patricia said awkwardly, picking up her phone. Eddie was leaving his 47th voicemail in the past two hours. Patricia reluctantly pushed the end button.  
"Are you sure ignoring him is a good idea?" Jamie asked, sipping her beer she had stolen from her dad's mini-fridge.  
"Of course." Patricia said. "I just wanna avoid him for a while."  
Jamie nodded, understanding. "I'm just glad you're talking again! I missed you and you missed me!"  
"Oh here we go," Patricia jokingly grumbled.  
"Come on! Admit it."  
"Cheers," Patricia changed the subject, holding up her beer bottle.  
"Cheers," Jamie said, bumping her bottle with Patricia's and taking a sip.  
The girls' drinking was interrupter by a knock on the door.  
"Mail delivery!' Someone shouted.  
Jamie got up and answered the door, her curly black hair following behind her.  
"Thanks," she said, thanking the mail man and taking the golden envelope. She was surprised to find there was another one. Identical to the first one. She opened the one that had her name on it, and tossed the one with Patricia's to her. They opened the letters.

_Dear Miss Jamie Winters,  
You have been invited to Neliana Amanda Rossette Archibald's coming of age ball. This is a very exclusive ball, so please wear your best gowns and clothing. Please be there by 6 o'clock sharp_

XOXO -Queen Elizabeth III  
  
Patricia's letter read the same thing, just addressed to a different person.  
"How'd mine come to your house?" Patricia asked, eying the golden envelope as if it would say the whole explanation.  
Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "Royals?"

At everyone else's house, the same letters were being received. Eddie, Serge, Jamie, Nate, Piper, Patricia, and Kimma would all be attending, without dates due to their...falling outs.

Patricia was in Jamie's room, changing. Jamie's mom had a lot of ballroom gowns from when they lived on the Upper East Side. Yes, Jamie came from the rich, but she didn't like to boast and if you had just met her, you would never know. Unless, you went to her house, then it'd be obvious.

Patricia was wearing a poofy dark purple gown that had black lace and light design on it. She wore a diamond necklace. Her hair was all in one, pulled over her right shoulder and her makeup was light-red lipgloss and pink blush. Eyeliner was used to make the usual wing at the end of her eye and mascara was applied. Jamie was right next to her, looking at herself in the mirror.  
She wore a blue dress that went down to her knees and showed off quite a bit of leg, and a little bit of thigh. In a way she looked like a ballerina, her dark black hair pulled into a bun. She wore her mother's blue emerald earrings and a pure diamond necklace. She felt over-dressed, and instantly took out the bun and replaced it with a ponytail. Her light brown skin glowed in the light, and she sighed. She looked a lot better.  
"You two look beautiful," a voice said. It was Jamie's mom, Gabriella. She walked over to Jamie and rubbed her arms. She was still looking at herself in the mirror. She felt...awkward.  
"Don't worry," Gabriella cooed. "It's scary thinking of all those high class people and then you. You're from the Upper East Side-"  
"There's the Upper East Side bitch me and there's the Brooklyn cool girl me," Jamie said, stomping out. Gabriella sighed.  
_When would she learn that she couldn't be two people?_  
"I'll go get her." Patricia ran out of the room, carrying her dress so she wouldn't trip on it.

At the palace Nelia was pacing rapidly. She and Serge had made up just an hour ago and he was coming to meet her grandmother! What was she thinking? She should've kept her mouth shut about meeting her.  
She looked stunning. She wore a poofy white dress with beading at the waist where it broke out into a big poofy skirt. It was strapless and tight and she could barely breathe. But, as her grandmother said, beauty is a gift, and it hurts. He hair wasn't its natural-straight today. Her brown curls bounced and glowed in the light. She breathed in and breathed out. She swore that dress would explode!  
Little did she know that in the hallway, Serge was already meeting dear grandma, and they were making a deal.  
"So you leave her," the Queen said. "And she never knows."  
"And she stays happy," Serge added.  
The Queen rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yes. Take the check and go."  
Serge snatched the check from her cold hands, and stomped off, right when Nelia came in.  
"Where's Serge?"  
"He left you, my dear."

**Drmiracle wrote this! And it was AWESOME, am I not right? We have reached 49 reviews! ALMOST 50! COME ON! ;)**

**Cliffhanger! Woo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nelia's POV**

I stood there, completely dumbstruck. I thought I had heard Serge's voice, and came in to see him. And the next thing knew, Grandma was telling me that he left me.  
"What?" I asked. I wasn't completely getting this situation.  
"He told me he was leaving you," she said, picking up her dark red dress and wisping into the ball rom. I followed her.  
"He wouldn't!"  
"But he did," she said. She was now telling the servants where to hang the new chandelier. "He said there was no spark, and then he left, just like that. I was sad to see him go. I know you'll miss Sammy."  
I rolled my eyes. She never learned my boyfriends' names. She was always too busy on her thrown to spend time with me. But then I felt tears roam my face. The next thing I knew I was throwing my crown to the floor and running to my room. I swear I saw her smirk.  
As I was sobbing on my bed, one of our security guards, Jonathon, came in. He was holding a laptop with the footage for the cameras from 30 minutes ago.  
"Princess," he said. "You need to see this."

**No One's POV**

Eddie was straightening his tie when Nate came in.  
"Hey mate," he said. Despite the Piper incident that broke Patricia's heart, he'd done nothing wrong. He merely fell for the wrong twin. And frankly, Eddie felt that way about Patricia.  
"How're things with Piper going?" I asked.  
"Terrible," he answered, plopping down on my freshly made bed. "All she ever does is sit in awkward silence. I asked her on a date, and she said yes. But when I tried to kiss her, she slapped me."  
"Well she just got out of a relationship with a lying cheater whose still dating the girl he cheated on with."  
"Yeah, yeah, I just want her to let me in. It's like... there's something she doesn't want me to know. I don't know what it is, but I want her to tell me what it is. I can sense it. She wants to say something, but she just... won't. You know?"  
"Ya," Eddie said. "It's the same with Patricia. She won't let me in. She tried to. She told me she loved me. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't be in a relationship with me even though she said it herself that she loves me. I don't know why, but she thinks that we'll break up like her parents and won't be able to stand each other."  
"Ah, that's one of the insecurities of Patricia Williamson. She looks to the people around them and what they're doing, and immediately thinks the worse will happen to her."  
"But why?"  
"She's been through a lot." Nate said. "That's all I'm allowed to tell you."  
_What could she not tell me? _Eddie's thoughts raced through his head.

An hour later, everyone was at the ball. And about everyone was giving someone the death glare.  
Patricia looked up at Eddie, who looked sorry, but she merely rolled her eyes and turned away. Piper shot Serge a dirty look, which made his heart sink. Nate looked from Piper and then to Serge, making sure to give Piper the happy look and Serge his best death glare. Kimma gave Eddie a sympathy look, and looked at Piper like she was the worst thing in the world. Piper returned the look. Jamie was looking back and forth between Nate, Piper and Serge. She sensed a love triangle brewing.  
While everyone was looking at others with intensifying looks, Eddie walked over to Patricia who had the most charming smile on her lips and was talking to the Queen.  
"I've never met someone like you, Patricia," the Queen said.  
"Most people say that," Patricia laughed.  
"Um, excuse me," Eddie said. "Your highness," Eddie bowed and dragged Patricia away. The Queen had a peculiar smirk on her face.  
"What the hell was that?!" Patricia whisper yelled. They were standing in an abandoned hall.  
"Please Patricia, talk to me!"  
"There's nothing to talk about," Patricia retorted. She was yelling now. "You said that we never meant anything to you."  
"I didn't mean it like that," Eddie said. He wasn't yelling, but was no longer whispering. "I just got mad and..."  
"Said that I meant nothing to you," Patricia finished.  
"Patricia, please." Eddie begged, Patricia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
She wanted to forgive him. She really did. But what he said was unforgivable. He said that they had never happened, and basically that she meant nothing to him. Deep down inside, she knew she loved him. There were those certain strings he could pull that would make her fall head over heels in love with him. There were those moments where she was so shut up that she'd tell herself not to love him, just to avoid the thought of losing him. And then, it hit her. What was she doing? She loved him and wanted him more than she ever had before, so why was she doing this? She never wanted people to beg for her, and that's what she had him doing. Begging for her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. They loved each other. So why was she doing this. But then she remembered something off of a movie.  
'The thought of love makes us scared, and tugs and the stability of our emotions. And the thought of losing someone you love, makes you reject the love that you so badly want to return.'  
She didn't remember who said it, and it didn't matter. Now it was about her and Eddie. She wrapped her hands around his neck and immediately started to kiss him. Eddie returned it. The kiss was more passionate than anything in the world. It all felt so… right. The kiss heated up, and soon they found themselves turning the doorknob to a guest bedroom.

While Eddie and Patricia were finally realizing how much they loved each other, Nelia was looking at her grandmother with the most angry eyes you'd ever see. She had watched the footage of the deal. She had watched her grandmother's evil smirk appear when he left. She watched the woman who had raised her do the most horrible thing she had ever seen. She had watched her run away her true love. Before she knew what she was doing, she dropped the glass of Champaign she had been drinking and listened to it shatter on the floor, earning looks and stares of others. She stalked up to her grandmother, who was wide-eyed and gaping.  
"How could you?!" Nelia yelled in her face.  
"Neliana, I don't know what's gotten into you-" the Queen started.  
"D—don't _lie _to me!" She yelled. "You gave him money so he would stay away! Don't deny it." The Queen had been getting ready to say something, but the truth was out, and everyone was watching the come out. "You ran my boyfriend away right when I needed him the most. Are you _that_ vain and self-centered to take someone's love away?"  
"Neliana-" The Queen started, but Nelia stopped her.  
"I'm not Neliana anymore," she said coldly. "And you most certainly are not my grandmother."  
Those last words stung the Queen like knives.  
_'And you most certainly are not my grandmother'_  
She watched in awe as Nelia left the ballroom and ran out of the castle. She was angry. More than angry. Furious. And the words that she said made everyone gasp and stare at her in wonder.  
"I want her head."


	14. Chapter 14

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I were at Nate's house, sitting by the pool. We were holding hands and smiling at each other. He didn't even have to say anything for me to know what he was saying. It was all in his eyes. And his eyes were saying the happiest words I had ever heard.

"Hey guys," Jamie said, walking out of the kitchen with Nate, Her dark hair was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple bikini that was covered up with one of her brother's button up shirts. Nate was dressed for the weather as well. He wore swim trunks and a shirt.  
It was unusually sunny here. And everyone was trying to catch a tan before the sun faded.  
"Where did you to last night Trix?" Jamie asked. Her light brown skin was glowing in the sun, and she looked really pretty. "I couldn't find you after that nut job declared her granddaughter's head."  
Nate chuckled, but this was serious. The Queen's granddaughter had been sentenced to death and for no reason at all. This was why America had Presidents, not Queens.  
"Umm...I…well," I said. I couldn't find the words.  
"Hey," Nate said. "You disappeared to Eddie."  
"We made up," Eddie said, making Patricia blush.  
"And we were really happy. Like, really happy."  
Nate and Jamie weren't quite getting what they were saying.  
"And we got to a guest bedroom and..."  
"Oh my God!" Jamie shouted.  
"Dude," Nate yelled. "At the Queen's palace?"  
"You two have definately had sex in the weirdest, fanciest place ever." Jamie said. Patricia was blushing madly.  
"Wait a minute," Nate said. "You two had make up sex?'  
This earned Nate a push into the pool by Eddie, which earned him one by Jamie. And it turned into an all out water fight.

**A bit of a filler, yes. A funny one that Drmiracle wrote! (:**

**The response is AMAZING, but, once again, our goal is 100 reviews by the end! (: **


	15. Chapter 15

Nelia POV

I was running. From what, I don't know. All I knew was that I was running. I probably ran to Ireland. I don't know, but I knew that I would keep running.  
I didn't know what my grandmother would do to me, but knowing her, she'd do something terrible. I had once been shut up for an entire week, nothing but water to fuel me. That was one of the perks of being Queen, but I had just screwed my mom's dream of me getting the crown. But I didn't want that crown. That crown meant you had all the power, meaning everyone feared you. I didn't want to be feared, but my grandmother did. I lived with a monster filled with vanity. That's all. Vanity. She had no soul, no heart. Just vanity.

After a while I stopped running. I was probably about to hit the border sometime soon. And a thought crossed my mind.

Could I go to Ireland?  
I looked at the ships that were floating in the nearby ocean. I tilted my head and a voice said, No one wants you here. And the voice was right. Serge didn't want me, my grandmother probably hated me, my father was somewhere in another continent running from my mom and the thrown, and my mom was taking a vacation in Hawaii. I was unwanted and abandoned.  
"You're right," I murmured.  
I looked at the water that surrounded me. I was at the border. Ireland was a boat away. But suddenly I got a better idea. A better place was a jump away...

Eddie POV

I was sitting with Patricia in Nate's house. Surprisingly, no hard feelings had been exchanged, and there were never awkward moments. Mostly because Nate's destination was Piper Land, and Patricia never really loved Nate. He was just an excuse so she wouldn't say she loved me.  
I was staring into her eyes, and she was looking into mine like they were some strange puzzle to figure out. Her grey eyes were digging deeper and deeper into my eyes. It was like she was reading my mind. or trying to. But what she said next told me she definitely was.  
"What are you thinking about," she asked, barely above a whisper. I didn't know what volume to say we were talking about. But Jamie and Nate were sitting on the couch behind us doing whatever it is they were doing, and they hadn't looked up. So I'd say she only wanted me to hear her words.

"How beautiful you are," I said, never leaving her gaze. "What are you thinking about?"  
"You," she said. I chuckled. "Well, sort of. I'm thinking of your eyes."  
"What's so interesting about my eyes?"  
"They're not, right. I'm trying to figure it out...What are you hiding from me?"  
A shock of guilt shot through me. Guilt and fear. She knew me so well. Too well. I could tell when she was lying or keeping something from me and vice versa. But what she did was stronger. Even when I showed no bit of emotion, she could tell what I was feeling just by my eyes.  
My mind shot to the night at the Queen's palace when she looked into them, and just stayed that way. And that's all I wanted her to do, because that was how we could talk. Every since we were 6, when words couldn't be said, gazes could be met.

"You don't have to tell me," Patricia said. "I was just wondering."  
That just made me feel even more guilty. I was hiding something from her, but could never tell her.

"Eddie? Eddie?" Patricia said. She was waving he hand in front of my face. I had been dozing off.  
"Huh?"  
She smiled at my stupid-sounding voice.  
"I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too."  
"Oh would you look at that," Nate said teasingly. Always has to make a joke."I know you guys love each other and all that but my bedroom floor is off limits!"  
Jamie burst out laughing, and I blushed. Patricia merely got up, and picked up a cup of lemonade.  
I ducked and covered and Jamie said, "Oh no." Five seconds later, lemonade was running down Nate's face and his back.  
"Nice one," Nate said.  
"Why thank you." She did a little bow.  
"Why don't you two just go to war," Jamie said. "We all know who would win."  
Everyone was looking at Patricia, minus Nate. It was then that I noticed Piper was here. Nate must've persuaded her.  
"I'd be toast," Nate admitted.  
We all laughed, and Piper let out a small smile. And then I knew what Nate was talking about. Piper didn't look like Piper. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I intended to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Patricia POV

I was sitting at Carla's Kitchen on Saturday morning. It had been more than a month since Eddie and I had our... Fun and I felt we needed to talk about it. If we were gonna get _really _serious, we had to get _kinda_ serious first.

Jerome Clarke, Carla's brother, came out to take my order.

"I'll take a hamburger," I said. "No onions."

"How're things?" Jerome asked, jotting down my order and slipping his notepad in his pocket.  
"Good. The divorce is almost final, which I'd say is good. Piper's gonna live with mum and I'm with Kimma, so..." I trailed off. He gave me a look.  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
I looked confused. What was he talking about?

"You and Eddie," he said, seeing my face. "You two sealed the deal? And at the Queen's palace?!"

He sat, wanting all the deets. That was Jerome. He wanted the gossip, and yet, he was straight. You have no idea how many times he listened to me and Joy's conversations about boys,

"How'd you know that," I asked, giving him 'The Look." 'The Look' was the look that said 'talk now or die.'

"It's on Facebook," he answered, pulling out my phone and showing me the page.  
I looked at the post, gapping. And look who it was posted by. Amber Millington, the Queen of High School and our local Gossip Girl.

"No surprise," I muttered.  
"So it's true?"  
"Yes, Jerome," I huffed.  
He smirked, and stalked off to make my burger.

I sat there. Everyone knew I had had sex with Eddie, and I was wondering what they were saying about me. I pulled out my page, and looked on Facebook. I looked on the 'Conversation Search' box, something we only had in the U.K, and looked up 'Patricia and Eddie Seal The Deal'  
About 80 results came up.

I clicked on the first one I saw, which had 100 replies.  
It read_, 'Wow . Who knew. Our local Goth Pixie and our long lost Skater Boy sealed the deal. In my opinion, I think she's a whore...'_  
_'Only 17, and having sex. In a palace. Where anyone can walk in on you. Shame on you, Patricia. Shame on you.'  
_  
I gasped when I saw the first reply. It said some nasty things that I rather not repeat. I was still looking through the replies when Eddie walked up.

"Hey Trix," he said, leaning in for a kiss, but I stopped him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I asked, "Do you think we moved too fast?"  
"What?"


End file.
